User blog:Squall L./My official Apology to everyone
I'll admit that I'm seriously jaded whenever it comes to this site and New Degrassi fans in general. It seems like most of the people on this site who were like what I'm about to describe are gone from this site (thank all that is good and righteous), but the people on this site (including one person who's still on here) was nasty, backstabbing, hypocritical (seriously, you thought Bianca and Drouche were awesome people and good people but you treat Riley like he's some hideous Tzismisce monster?) and vicious to me just because I didn't hide the fact that I didn't like Drouche or their show and refused to show me even an ounce of respect and actually seriously exacerbated my PTSD and Depression and until I met my last boyfriend and finally left this site for nearly 2 years. They took me to an extremely dark place and drove me practically to the point of insanity. It made me even more insane that I'd been through much worse than anything Drouche or Eli had gone to and yet none of them gave a damn and even mocked me for what I'd been through* while at the same time babying their Stus. It was even worse than goshdamn high school, because at least in high school I had a few people who defended me and I could escape when I was at home. I'm pretty sure there were at least one or two people who I'm pretty sure were outright sociopaths/narcissists (and no, it's Vanessa Brandon). It even took over me physically to an extent and I could describe it in detail but I'm afraid that some of you (you know who you are) would make fun of me for it. One of the most annoying things I've ever seen is that people are like "Oh you don't have to keep your thoughts to yourself", but then they act like a bunch of raging hypocrites by bitching me out for not saying something nice about Eli or Drouche. In all honesty, I don't even expect anyone on here to forgive me I'm so jaded. Again, it seems like those people have left this site (again, thank all that is good and righteous). Really, the people who used to frequent were just salt on the wound though. The show itself made me want to tear my fudging hair out. The show refused to show even an ounce of sympathy or mercy to my favorite character and they made as well have called "Let's All Shit on Riley Time". The whole thing with Eli and the Whore of Babylon just made it even worse and I swear if I hadn't been determinded to see the whole thing through so I can effectively win arguments I would've stopped watching long ago. Yes, the plots with Holly J., Fiona, Alli, KC, Jenna and Jake were good but they didn't get enough screentime for my liking (or rather, Eli and Drouche got way too much screentime, like more than any other character). I cannot express in words the level of rage it induced in me. Back in 2007-2008 the mere mention of Twilight and Wardo were enough to make me mad unless it was someone talking about it negatively because the of the suicidal war with Harry Potter, but New Degrassi was so much worse because at least I didn't give a crap about Twilight itself back then. So, honestly, I'm really, really sorry for annoying everyone. I'm going to try and make up for it. I'm going to try my best to ignore any comment or anythin related to New Degrassi unless it's Riley or something I can say something nice about it (like Holly J.). As for antagonizing people, no, it doesn't make me feel happy to antagonize people. It just makes me so angry that I it's hard to resist. But, again, I don't get a kick out of it. People in I ''especially ''apologize to (as in people I've insulted the worse): *Chidori - I'm sorry for saying bad things about Eli. I know how it feels to have someone talk bad about your favorite. *ThisOnePerson - I'm sorry for saying you're dumb for liking Eli and thinking season 10 is better than season 7. Like with Eli, it still baffles that anyone can think that, but I'll keep my thoughts to myself. And I don't think you're stupid for thinking that, but it just baffles me is all. I also like how you're a fan of Supernatural. I've gotta get caught up with that for the new season. i *Yes, that actually fudging happened. The one time I opened up about why I'm so angry and traumatized, Sariah Lockheart said something like "Sorry, I'm gonna have to turn down the invitation to your pity party" (even though he's the one who asked me about why I'm like that), and then several other people cheered him on. If you don't believe then you'd better start believing it because it freaking happened. Again, I'm really sorry, and I don't expect anyone to forgive me, but at least now I won't antagonize anyone further. And to everyone who's wondering if they're one of the people I talked about, again, I'm pretty sure only one of them is still on here, and the initials for his name are H.P. Category:Blog posts